Darth Nexu
DARTH NEXU Darth Nexu was the only sith to live forever. He was kind of like Darth Vader except he never went back to the jedi. He was sent to our galaxy because that was where he was born, and because the sith was in that galaxy. He ruled 100,000 after Star Wars Return of the Jedi. You can hear exactly what happened in the story that I am writing Star Wars a new galaxy which I will put on this page when I am finished writing it. As a jedi he led a small group of jedi ( who got sent back before the sith was found). As he grew to a sith lord many changes happened he was alot more powerful as a sith lord. The rise of Nexu Darth Nexu was a jedi named Master Nicholas Desautels. He was from our galaxy and was there from 99,006 A.B.Y to 100,003 A.B.Y .He had a padawan named Megan.In 100,003 A.B.Y. he found out his brother Ryan was the sith lord Darth Murder.He attacked the sith but he escaped. He followed the sith to korribian the sith planet. There the brothers fought. There was a real heated battle as Nicholas showed his anger. In the end ryan saw the future' a future where Nicholas destroyed the jedi. He persuaded Nicholas by telling him the jedi betrayed him. He told the jedi about the jedi who now had a batallion of force sensitive clones of themselves. Nicholas sensed this was true and turned to the dark side. A new ship After killing Ryan, Nexu saw the Millenium Falcon land. He killed the driver and took it for himself. When he was onboard he put sith tattoos everywhere accept for on his face. He found out that the ship was the famous Millenium Falcon. Nexu knew about the sith. He had studied them for years. He even could use force lightning and force choke so he was prepared to become Darth Nexu. He knew that his next target would be the jedi temple. He also knew how to destroy it. Secret to eternal life When he landed, Nexu walked onto a platform from wich you could see the jedi temple. That is when a sith spirit showed up and through the force said " I know the secret to eternal life. It is a ritual where you concentrate on puting all energy into yourself. Then you won't be able to age or die." Nicholas was amazed and he did as he was told. Suddenly he felt energized. Now he concentrated on the temple. He was ready. Destruction of the Jedi The only way he could destroy the temple was with a sith storm aimed at it. He would have to concentrate and have the right aim. When he fired the storm he sensed panic among the jedi, then he saw an explosion. He ran with incredible speed and when he reached the temple he sensed that no one was alive. He was glad but knew that he would have to search the galaxy for any that might have been off planet. That is when he sensed that five jedi were alive: Masters Ka, Unua, Danz, Krom, and his father Master Desautels. He knew he had to find an apprentice. Jedi Rebellion Nexu knew the jedi would form a rebellion. He also knew where. He had found out that they were sent to Xon, a planet in the outer rim. Meanwhile the jedi , under the leadership of master Ka, were already planning an attack. They realized that they only had one soldier left, a force sensitive clone of Darth Murder. His name was Ryan Xar. That is when Nexu's ship landed. Duel of Father and Son When Master Desautels saw that his son was the sith lord he was very angered. He told the rest to go but Ryan stayed behind. Nexu sensed that he would soon have an apprentice. The two fought only to discover they both had the secret to eternal life. In the end, Nexu stabbed Desautels in the back of the head almost killing him. Rise of Zion Nexu had his father repaired and, in return, he became Darth Zion. That is when Ryan attacked but, knowing he was overmatched, he fled. In his anger Zion destroyed the old jedi base. He swore to serve his master for eternity. They Changed the rule of two to the eternal rule wich states that both master and apprentice would live forever. It also said that the apprentice would become a master and the two could rule the galaxy together. The Duel of Anger The jedi returned to Xon. When they did they found their base in ruins. That is when Zion jumped out a window and dueled Unua. Nexu shot force lightning at Ka, then jumped out as well. Danz went with Unua, and Krom went with Ka. Nexu fought the two easily, as did Zion. The jedi knew they they were overmatched so they retreated. Training session It had been six months since the rise of Zion but he was almost ready to become a sith lord. There was just one more test. They were going to battle in a special training session. Nexu came quickly but Zion blocked it. Nexu quickly knew that Zion had become his equal in lightsaber skills. He also sensed that he wasn't up to Nexu's level in the force. They fought but they decided to stop. The downfall of Xar Nexu was sitting in his throne. Zion was by his side. The sith heard a lightsaber activate than Xar, who was now a jedi, attacked. Zion faught him alone but when Xar blocked one of his moves Nexu attacked. They fought and Nexu cut Xar's right arm off. They fought more and Nexu got Xar cornered. He told Zion to kill Xar. Zion knocked him down and Nexu told him to finish the jedi. He sliced Ryan's head off and was granted the rank of sith lord. Final battle Nexu sensed that the jedi were all on their way. Ka was the leader. Unua was the general and was ready to battle. They were in a Republic cruiser. Danz went to spy on the sith. He would give the jedi the signal when ready. An hour passed then he gave the signal. Ka jumped from the tree he was hiding in and attacked Nexu. The rest came from every way. Ka and Unua attacked Nexu, Danz and Krom attacked Zion. Zion sliced Danz in half. Nexu cut Unua's head off. Now only Ka and Krom were left. Krom ran but Nexu easilly killed him. That is when Ka jumped and got away. He would have to go into exile. Jedi in exile Ka knew where to go. He went to the old rebel base on Hoth. He would only be safe for a short period of time. On Xon the sith already knew where Ka was. They were planning to attack. Nexu sensed the only way for the sith to kill Ka is if he went alone. He also sensed that ka was wounded from the previous battle. All of the sudden he sensed that he would win and kill Ka. If he was correct, he would rule the galaxy. End of the jedi Ka sensed it when Nexu arrived. Nexu jumped out and Ka blocked him. Ka had good moves but Nexu's were better. He twirled his lightsaber and attacked full speed. Ka told him to come back to the light but Nexu refused. He told Ka that he would rule the galaxy. Ka decided to run but it was a bad idea because Nexu force pushed him off a cliff. As he fell he realized the dark side had crushed the light side and screamed in anger. Ruling the galaxy Nexu took control in 100,004 A.B.Y. He called a senate meeting and killed all the senators. He forcefully took control of every planet in the galaxy. He had many people working for him. The sith finally ruled the galaxy. Only a few jedi showed up after Ka was killed. They were all exterminated. Nexu and Zion ruled. They lived a very powerful life. Eventually Nexu had many force sensitive assassins who killed all of the sith's enemies. Conflict between the sith Nexu started to think Zion was going to turn on him. Nexu went searching for a way to eliminate Zion. Eventually he found one, an old sith amulet that could stop the secret to eternal life. If he got this amulet on Zion, Nexu could kill him if he turned. Nexu would keep this amulet a secret in fear of it being used against him. Battle with another clone Another clone of Darth Murder that turned to the jedi was sent to kill the sith. At this time Nexu gave Zion the amulet. They were training when Ryan, the clone, attacked. Nexu told Zion to take off the amulet. The sith battled the clone jedi. Ryan sensed Zion had the necklace which stopped the secret to eternal life. He tried to tell Zion about the amulet but Nexu force pushed him out the window. Fall of Zion After the battle Nexu went to meditate. Zion attacked him but was force pushed back. Nexu attacked wih great speed. Ryan climbed back up the building and joined the battle. Zion claimed the amulet gave him power and Nexu was amazed that Zion didn't sense the jedi was telling the truth. In the end Nexu stabbed Zion and left him to die. Ryan ran over and cut the amulet off and brought Zion into exile. A New Galaxy This is my story so far: A long time ago in both our galaxy and a galaxy far far away... Star wars A new galaxy Story summary The Jedi council has sent a small group of Jedi to a new galaxy. Led by Nicholas Desautels these Jedi have their base on earth Nicholas’s home planet. Nicholas has a padawan named Megan. Later on the two Jedi have to fight Nicholas’s brother Ryan who turned to the dark side. But will Nicholas be able to stay away from the dark side... Chapter 1 Nicholas walked into his room. He contacted the Jedi council. “Master Ka. I have found the Sith… he is my brother.” Said Nicholas. “Your brother. You must kill him” said master Ka. “Yes master.” Then the image was gone. When he walked out of his room Ryan was there holding his purple light saber. Nicholas ignited his red light saber and the blades clashed. “So you figured it out Jedi” said the Sith. Ryan’s red hair made him look like an evil man. Then another light saber broke the saber lock, it was Megan’s. “So he is the Sith” said Megan. She took a hit from Ryan’s light saber but nothing serious. Nicholas force pushed Ryan back and he ran. Nicholas followed him out to the parking lot. Megan stayed back. The two brothers swung their light sabers. “Why did you turn? Who is your master?” “I am the master” Said Ryan. The Sith hopped into a red Sith star fighter. “Off to destroy the Jedi council” said Ryan. Nicholas hopped into his green Jedi star fighter. How could I be so stupid thought Nicholas. About three days later Nicholas arrived on Korribian the Sith planet. Chapter 2 Ryan knew that Nicholas had just landed. He saw the ship land on a temple that he knew was an old Sith academy. Now he saw a red glow coming from Nicholas’s light saber. All of the sudden Ryan got pushed to the ground by the force. He saw Nicholas jump at him and rolled out of the way just in time. Ryan unleashed lightning bolts but the Jedi blocked it using just the force. Nicholas was mad he had anger he had hate but he kept them in. All Ryan had to do was make him release his anger. Ryan force pushed Nicholas back and stood up “you must know that the Jedi betrayed you. They left you on a different galaxy than the rest. Did you know each Jedi now has their own group of troops to fight with them?” Ryan knew a lot about the Jedi because he was one. He spied and acted like he was loyal but now he revealed himself. Now he saw Nicholas’s anger show.“LIAR! YOU BETRAYED US WHY WOULD I BELIEVE YOU?” screamed Nicholas. As he did Ryan saw the future: a future where Nicholas destroyed the Jedi. “I just saw the future. The Jedi betrayed you can’t you sense it?” said Ryan. “Yes I do and now I will become…”he paused, “Darth Nexu” said Nicholas as he stabbed Ryan. “What was your Sith name?” asked Nexu. “Darth… murder.” And then Ryan died. “ The Jedi betrayed me so I will destroy them!!” screamed Nexu. He saw a round white ship land. He ran over, killed the pilot, and took the ship for himself. He soon realized it was the Millennium Falcon. He decided to put sith tattoos all over himself. When he was done, he set course for the jedi temple. He was going to destroy the Jedi order. Chapter 3 Nexu was ready. He knew all about the sith. The only way to destroy the temple was with a sith storm aimed at it. As he stepped out of his ship he saw the ghost of a sith lord. "I know the secret to eternal life" it said. Lightsaber Nexu only had one lightsaber in his life it was red and he constructed it at an early age. He upgraded it so it was very powerful Action Figure I built an action figure of Nexu. It features him with his tattoos showing.